It's in your soul
by broadwaydreams4ever
Summary: Meg Giry has always felt in the dark, now when her life takes a turn what will keep the shadows from consuming her? Or does she really want help. (Darker story, not sure if there will be a pairing)
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the story or any of the characters, well I might make one or two up, but the rest are not mine no matter how much I wish. **

**The plot line is mine so please no not take it, or if you are going to do a similar story please e-mail me and let me know. This is my first fan fic so I'm not sure how it will turn out, I felt inspired and I'll do my best to update as much as possible. **

Little Meg, all my life that's all I have ever been. Little, small the kind who is never noticed and not likely to accomplish anything in life. No matter how hard I try others still push me back into the shadows, even thought I yearn to be in the spot light. Even the girl I thought was my best friend! I know Christine didn't do it on purpose, between her 'angel' and her love for Raoul I was somehow left behind. The cloud of dust consuming me and leaving me coughing to look up and realize no matter how fast I run I will never catch up. At times I believe it is the involuntary wound inflicted upon a person are the wound that sting the worse. Not to mention the ones that bleed for the longest time, leaving a scare there always to remind you of how you screwed up. As Christine drifted further and further into darkness herself I also found myself falling deeper into the darkness that had always loomed waiting to consume me. But no, not little Meg. Not the small blonde girl who would always be over shadowed by some one. How could it happen to a girl like her? It's too late now… Well shadows here I am…come and get me.


	2. wild turns

I was dancing that night as I had never danced before. I don't know if it was the sensual music or the knowing that Christine would soon be safe and the Opera Ghost would never harm another person. I had only been gone for a few minuets, to change out of one costume and into the next. I came just as the phantom was pleading with Christine to love him. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same instant.

Feeling my mother near me I looked over to her. She seemed deeply worried and as I look back I knew why. It was like it was in slow motion as Christine's hand flew up and unmasked the phantom. It was horrible, the flesh was so twisted and deformed I could certainly understand why it was hidden under a mask. But I looked past that, because in his eyes there was so much pain. The pain I saw in his eyes was more than I had ever seen in my life…more than in my mother's eyes when my father walked out on us…more than Christine's eyes when she came to the opera house after her father's death. I knew then that every ray of light for him had just been snuffed like a candle.

But as soon as it was there it was gone. Replaced with such rage I felt my self-draw back. How could such a change be made? From such pain, to such madness? Then he proved that he truly had gone mad. He grabbed Christine and cut the rope that held the chandler. The audience was in madness as the scurried there fat rich butts to escape the fall of the chandler. The musicians also had to scramble for there lives, but there I was just watching.

As someone pushed passed my I came out of the trance I had been in. The opera house was on fire and I was just standing there watching it go up in flames! I turned to see my mother talking to Raul. She was going to lead him to the Phantom! Curiosity got to me, I had to know what was going on I ran up the my mother pushing through the panicking people.

**"Mother I'll come with you!"**

**"No Meg you stay here! Come monsieur hurry or we will be too late…and keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"**

I turned to see a Mob gathering and fallowing after my mother and Best friends fiancé. Throwing my arms out I tried in vain to stop them. Someone grabbed my hair and pulled my aside. They all push roughly passed me, blood lust in their eyes.

I had to warn the phantom! Wait what? I had to warn who? I must be loosing it…this was the man who just kidnapped my best friend and destroyed the only home I have ever known. I want to warn him? It was crazy, but still I had to do something and soon I would be trapped in the burring building. I had to get out! Running I saw that the exits were blocked by walls of fire. I was trapped! I was surly going to burn to death and no one would ever know what happened to me.

I was near the dressing rooms when it hit me. There was a passageway behind Christine's mirror. I had found it once but my mother had stopped me before I had gone too far, well now was the time to find out where it leads me, besides no matter where I go death is calling my name. I may be able to escape the fires if I go below the opera house.

It was dark…good thing I had remembered at the last moment to grab a candle on my way down. I don't know how far I had gone when I saw the vast lake before me. Its silvery waters were murky and mist hung in the air. Behind me I could hear the Mob coming. How had I gotten in front of them? They way I took must have been shorter...or they kept taking wrong turns.

Taking a deep breath I steeped into the icy water. I gasped as the cold water hit my skin, freezing my blood. No I had to keep going, I had come too far to turn back now, and beside I had nowhere to turn back too. Wading my way I found that the lake stayed at a constant level about waits high. It was so cold that my teeth chattered in my head but I kept going. The water in my shoos made ever steep heavy, but something drove me on. I think it was the thirst for knowledge that keep me going in that icy lake as the burning opera house roared above me.

I saw it! The other shore was in my view. A curtain shifted slightly as it seemed something had disappeared behind it. Pushing forward with even more determination I looked up to see the most beautiful house I had ever seen. Getting out of the lake, the cold forgotten, I set my self in search of any one. But they were gone. One room caught my eye. On a table sat a music box with a monkey in Persian robs sitting on it…net to it lay his mask.

** Thank you to thought of you who reviewed my story. I'm have not decided if it's going to be a Meg Erik paring, but I'm mostly going to see where the story takes me. This chapter had a little less talking than I had planed and It was a bit slower that I would have like but please tell me what you think and if you have any plot ideas tell me! Thanks!>**


	3. Suprise!

** Ok everyone here it is. I'm sorry it took so long, but schoolhas been keeping my on my toes. If you have any ideas for the plot feel free to tell me, I only have a vage idea of what will happen well on with the show!>**

There it was, just sitting there. Even with out the face behind it the mask seemed treacherous. I'm not sure why I did it, but I quickly scooped up the mask and looked at it closely, I was sure that it would tell me where it's owner was. Of course it was just a mask and the likely hood of it deciding to tell me where the phantom was, was not even a chance. Still stared at it for a few long moments.

I could hear the mob growing closer, their fuming drunken shouts echoed through the caves as they made there way steadily to wards the phantoms home and were I was. It must have been fear that made me suddenly feel very cold standing there alone in that overly decorated room. Not only was I not sure if the phantom was still here, thought he was clearly not. But also and angry mob was coming this way and they would assume that I knew something about the phantom if I was standing in his home holding his mask non the less. I had to flee…but how?

Rushing out of the room and back towards the lake I decided I would risk the chance and try and get out of sight before the mob could see me. I had no such luck.

There they were, some had stopped to gawk at the sear grandness of the place other had already began to loot the place. Still no one seemed to think I was out of place, even if I was one of few women around. Then again I was still in costume so maybe they thought I was a man? A very skinny man with long blonde hair? But then again they were all drunk from the looks of it. But I could see a few sober people milling about. They most likely came to see were the phantom lived and if they could loot anything good off him.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand grip my shoulder. Rather rudely I was pulled around to face the person who grabbed me. Oh great it was Beau. He was the resident pretty boy, next to Raoul of course. Beau was the understudy for lead tenor and went on when ever Paingi did not. I did my best not to scowl when I saw that cocky smirk on his face.

"**Well, well. Meg Giry I'm shocked what are you doing down here? Now what would your mother say?"**

'My mother would tell you to take your slimy hand off my shoulder' I thought bitterly to my self. Of course my mother would never say that. She was one of many who thought Beau was a charming young man. Ha! He only acted that way when he was around people like my mother. She never saw when him friends and him would harass the other ballet girls and me. I really didn't like him, and how some of the little ballet rats could think he was so great was beyond my wildest imagination. And my imagination can be pretty wild at times. Once more his too sweet cocky voice rung in my ears. "Now come along Meg we don't want to Opera ghost to get you do we?" 

God he was annoying. I tried to pull away as he took a firm hold of my arm and began to lead me away from the house on the lake. Unfortunately he was stronger than he looked and did not take the hint tat I wanted to be let go of. Letting out a sigh of exasperation I realized as I glanced down that I still held the Phantoms Mask in my hand. Had Beau seen? I drought that if it's not a mirror I drought he would even notice it. Figuring this was for the better I stuffed the mask down my shirt just in case he decided suddenly that he wanted to hold my hand. I would need my free hand to slap him if he dared try that.

Grudgingly I was led back up to the opera house to see that most of the flames had been doused and were now only smoldering. I felt tears began to well at my eyes. This place had been my life; I had know no other home except for here. What was going to happen to me? Another thought came to mind. Had my mother made it out safe? I hoped so, with out her here I would be forced to live on the street. I shuddered involuntarily at the thought.

"**It's terrible isn't it? This all that god damned phantoms fault, he's ruined every ones lives."**

There was a brain under that think skull! I believe that was the most intelligent thing I had ever heard Beau say. I almost wanted to applaud him for saying, but now was definitely not the right time to do so. Not sure what to say I nodded my head yes. It must have been good enough for him because he was silent after that. Darn I was wondering if he had any other intelligent thoughts going on in that head. He was right this was all the phantoms fault! He had no right to be demanding things from us, to make us perform that awful dark opera. He acted as if he owned the place! Well I hope he's happy wherever he is; because of him his opera house is no more. I almost wanted to laugh at the irony of it.

I was thankful to feel the cold night air hit my face. I coughed a little; I had not realized how much smoke I had been breathing in until I got a breath of fresh clean air. The next thing I knew I was In my mothers arms as she held me in a bone crunching hug. I was happy to see her, but if she did not let go she was going to crush me. Letting go of me I could see she had been crying.

"_**Meg! I'm so happy you're alive! I was so worried where were you!"**_

Before I could say anything that stupid fop Beau decided now would be a good time to say something stupid that was sure to get me into trouble.

" **Madam Giry I found her down in the phantoms home, I knew it was not safe for her to be there so I escorted her back up here."**

Stupid, stupid boy! I really wish the phantom had killed him. Why of all people had this idiot been spared? I could feel my mothers cold gaze pricing my skin as I glared at Beau. Oh he was so proud of himself was he? If my mother had not been looking I would have punched him. But I was in enough trouble as it was and did not need another thing for my mother to lecture me about.

"_**Thank you Beau, I will that my daughter from here."**_

I could hear the coldness in her words, yup I was in trouble…big trouble. Beau bowed his head and walked off, not after smirking at me of course. He really made me sick. I was literally dragged alone as my mother grabbed my arm and led my thought the crowds of people who were gawking at the burning opera house. She was angry with me. I don't know why thought, I had only gone down to the phantoms house. And it's not like I was alone either.

"Mother, I…"

"_**Meg I am not angry that you were curious but I am angry that you went and intruded upon the phantoms personal business. You of all people should know he does not like people meddling. You are very lucky he was not there."**_

Wow my mom had a way with words; she could make me feel like real crap at times. We had arrived at my mothers flat a few blocks from the opera house. Wait a minute how did she know that the phantom was not there? As we entered the kitchen I got the surprise of my life.

There was the phantom of the opera sitting at our table drinking a cup of tea!


	4. What is in a name?

** A/N Sorry it's been so long, I've been really busy with school and other things but here it is at last my new chapter! Thank you to every one who has read and reviewed my story. I am in need of a beta reader so if any one is interested please e-mail me. I wont gabble one any more so here ya go! >**

What the hell was going on! The phantom of the opera was sitting in my home drinking tea and my mother was acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world! When we entered the Phantom glared over at me, his dark eyes flashing hate and spite behind the black _Don Juan_ mask…in fact he was still in his costume. What kind of freak runs around in a costume? Looking down I realized, with a slight bit of embarrassment, that I too was still in costume. Well there's my answer to what kinds of freaks run around in their costumes.

Looking to my mother for some kind of explanation to why the heck he was here, I was met with only my mothers cold stare that told me not to ask any questions. It seems I've been getting that look a lot. The first time was when my mother had gotten a note from the phantom; I had only been about eight at the time and was able to shrug the question off easily. Lately more of thoughts glances have had been sent my way.

Like the time Christine disappeared only to reappear the next day. Christine was not one to have night times visitors like some of the other ballet girls. But one look at her you would think she had seen the devil himself that night. There was also the time I found a condor behind Christine's mirror. My mother had caught me before I could get too far to explore. If it had not been for the stupid rats I might have been able to get a little further. But no, one has to run right over my foot.

You see I hate rats and thought I will never admit it, rats are the one thing that can stop me from getting what I want. I have no problem facing the crowds on opening night and if a stagehand gets me pissed I have no problem with punching them. The good thing is I don't have to worry about them telling my mother on me because they will never want to admit a little ballet rat punched them out. But then there Beau, the little parasite can twist anything so that he sounds like the one who should be believed. I hate to think how many times he has squealed me on. What's worse is I think my mother has it in her head that I will end up marring him some day. Yah right I'd rather marry a rat.

Still in the door way I looked to my mother who was now seated across from the phantom at our table. He had stopped glaring at me and was now stirring at his tea. Closing to door in case anyone outside spotted him. Wait, I was TRYING to hid the phantom of the opera? The man who had kidnapped my best friend…black mailed the mangers…burned down the opera house…and is passable the most wanted man in France? There's something wrong with this picture. Well this time my mother will not silence me I had to know what was going on.

Before I could open my mouth there was a sharp knock at the door. I nearly jumped out of my pants. My mother grabbed my by the shoulder and hiss in my ear.

"_**Take Erik to one of the back rooms and hid there until I say come out!"**_

Erik who the heck was Erik? Before I could ask she pushed my towards the phantom. Oh so that's Erik. I never knew he had a name…wait how did my mother know his name? I would interrogate her latter now I had to hid the phantom…I mean Erik and my self…I guess.

Leading him towards a back room I could hear the voice of Beau at our door accompanied by the voice of someone I don't know. How did Beau find us here, and why was he here? Probably looking for the phantom, coming to see if my mother knew anything. She knew stuff, a lot more than I would have ever guessed.

** cliff hanger Dun dun dun! Ok not really. Well it's not too long but still it's better than nothing >**


End file.
